True Love Conquers All
by sailormoonlover
Summary: Serena Tsukino weighs over 600 pounds. She’s never been kissed or in love for that matter. All the kids in school tease her but then one day, Darien asks her a question and let’s just say things take a positive change. Summery inside! My 2nd fanfic!


**Title: True Love Conquers All**

**Author: sailormoonlover**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Drama **

**Couple: Serena and Darien**

**Chapters: 1 (Oneshot)**

**Status: Completed **

**Year Completed: 2008**

**Size: 46 KB**

**Words: 2,589**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! IF I DID, I WOULD BE NAOKO TAKEUCHI BUT I'M NOT. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! **

AN: Hey everybody!! Miss. Amy here. I actually had this flowing around my brain for a LONG time but I haven't the guts to actually write it, I'm glad I did and now you

all can FINALLY read it! And for all you Winx Club fans, I'm SURE you'll love this, IF you're a Stella and Brandon fan. Well, I'll stop there because I'd spoil it. If you still

don't get it, please read the (AN) at the bottom! Now what are you waiting for? New Years? Get to reading and enjoy! P.S, the _Italics_ will be thoughts!

I dedicate this to my friends Ambrosia and John, you know who you are! points finger Who are yet to find love, in between them. I wish them the best and hope

that they can stop playing the hating game to finally realize that they were meant to be! On with the story!

* * *

Summery: Serena Tsukino weighs over 600 pounds. She's never been kissed or in love for that matter. All the kids in school tease her but then one day, Darien asks

her a question and let's just say things take a positive change.

* * *

True Love Conquers All

* * *

Serena weighs over 600 pounds. So you can imagine why people call her fat. She's in high school, grade nine. She has four wonderful friends Mina, Amy, Lita and Rei.

Although they are VERY slim, they still hung out with her, treating her like an equal and comforting her when she cried over the harsh bulling from school. That's the kind of friends they were. But then one day…………

**Monday**:

"Hey, fatty! Wanna twinkie?" Yelled Josh, the most popular boy in the 9th grade. Serena was being chased by Josh and his loonies all around school. _If only I were _

_skinny! Gosh, where's Lita at a time like this?_ Serena thought. Then she turned the corner and ran smack dab into... Lita? Yep defiantly Lita! Lita reached down and

helped Serena up. Serena smiled, happy that her friend was here. "Hey Josh, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Lita yelled. Josh sneered. "Sticking up

for fatty again Lita? What is it with you girls? You, Raye, Amy, and Mina? Why don't you just dump her and join us? Besides, I'm looking for a girlfriend and so are

John, Joe, and James!" He left out Matt, he always leaves out Matt. Matt was forced into the group and he unlike the rest was nice. Serena always pondered, why

only five guys into the group? Why not more? And why Matt? Probably because he was the cute new kid at Jubane Municipal High School? Serena seriously pitied the

kid. He didn't even tease the victims, just pleaded with Josh to let them go. Serena snapped outta her reverie long enough to hear what else Josh had to say.

**Josh:** "Lita, will you or Raye, Mina or Amy be my girlfriend?"

**Lita:** "No way. Never in my entire life even if you were the LAST man on earth! And why? Can't get any girls yourself?" she snickered.

**Josh:** "No! I could get any girl I wanted! And it would be better if I had one of the four most beautiful, not to mention rebellious, girl as my girlfriend." He winked at

Lita as if that would help. Lita bent over, opened her mouth and made gagging noises as if she were puking.

**Lita:** "Read my lips Josh, NEVER!" Then the bell rung signaling that they were late to homeroom.

**Serena:** "Aw man! Lita, we're LATE!!" She grabbed Lita's armand ran to homeroom as fast as lightning. Only when she sat down, she realized that she ran twice as

fast as a normal person. She brushed the thoughts off all the while thinking, _no way, that's not possible. Not for someone like me anyway…Or is it?_

* * *

**After school: **

Serena heard the bell ring and sighed in relief. _Why did math have to be the last subject? Oh well._ _Off to see the girls at the arcade!_ She gathered up her books and

walked to the door. Then, "Hey wait up Fatty!!" Cried a voice behind her. _Not again! Why me?_ Then she bolted down the hallway and kept going till she could see the

arcade up ahead. _Almost there! Just a few steps! _Thenshe heard running feet behind her growing dangerously closer. She ignored them, turned the corner and

crashed into something very solid and hard. She was falling back when two arms reached out and caught her around the waist. "Meatball head, have you been extra

klutzy lately? Have you gained weight? Seriously Meatball head, lay off the snacks!" Serena had met Darien Shields when she was about nine years old. Ever since

then they were the best of friends. But he still couldn't loosen up with the teasing. She looked up into his arrogant face and said sarcastically, "Good to see you too.

I'm great, thanks for asking. School could be better though." Then she heard the running feet come closer. She hid behind Darien and said, "Darien, help me on this"

He nodded and pushed her into the dark, empty alley behind him. A voice asked him "Hey you, have you seen a fat ugly bond pigtailed girl?" "Yeah, she went that

way!" He yelled back. Pointing in the total opposite direction with confidence and truth in both his voice and face. "Thanks dude! We owe you!" And with that the five

boys hurried off into the other direction with Josh in the lead. Darien sighed, he knew exactly what Serena went through. She was only fifteen and yet had to suffer

through all this torture. It was different for him though. He was popular like Lita, Mina, Raye and surprisingly Amy.

* * *

Six years ago………

"Serena! Open the door will you? I'm sort of busy right now!" "Yes mother!" Serena replied, hurrying to the door. She pulled it open and saw a woman, about her

mom's age and a boy who looked two years older than Serena. "Hi. May I ask who you are and what do you want?" "Hi. My name's Trista. I came here to see your

mom." Said the lady. "Ok. Hold please. Mom, there's someone here for you. Says her name's Trista." Ikuko came out of the kitchen with a bowl in her hands and

powder all over herself. "Hi Trista! Hello Darien, what can I do for you?" Trista smiled and said,"Well actually it's private. Serena, this is Darien. Darien, this is Serena.

Have fun you two. Ikuko, please follow me to the kitchen." Trista and Ikuko went to the kitchen while Serena and Darien went outside to play. "Hi, I'm Serena."

"Yeah. I know. My aunt Trista told me." _There's something about this girl. I feel as if I know her from a long time ago. That's so weird._ Darien thought. _There's something _

_about this boy. Do I know him from somewhere? No, I'm certain I didn't meet him before. _Serena thought. They spent the rest of the day playing in her garden and

becoming the best of friends. That is, until Trista came out and took Darien away. But they remained friends since that day. Maybe even longer………

* * *

Back to the story………

"Serena the coast is clear." Serena regretfully came out. "Thanks Darien. I guess that you have your nice side along with your arrogant. Please come with me to the

arcade? I'd appreciate it." Serena gave him one of her irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Oh, alright! I'll come with you." "Yeah!" Then she grabbed his hand and bolted

for the arcade. Finally they reached it. "Hi Andrew!! Hi girls!!" "Hey Serena!! Hi Darien!!" They called back. Darien noticed something strange about Serena. She was

smiling but it was like she meant it. As soon as they sat down though, five boys came into the arcade. "There she is! What did I tell you? I knew she'd be here! That

fatty ALWAYS eats no matter what! Can't resist a twinkie as usual." Josh said upon entering the arcade and heading Serena's way. The girls stepped in front of

Serena impulsively. It was becoming quite the habit. And Darien stood in front of Serena. He frowned as an old memory came back; _it was of him and Serena. He stood _

_in front of her protecting her from the darkness. He was clad in black armor and Serena with the original moon dress._ He snapped out of it long enough to hear that the

girls were arguing with the boys. "Hey you're the same dude near that ally! You also led us in the opposite direction! Who are you and why are you protecting fatty

over there?" Darien put on a cold expression. "Who I am is none of your business. You're creating quite the disruption in here. Leave before I'm forced to kick you

out." Josh smirked and said," You wouldn't." Darien challenged him back. "Just try me." Josh looked to his followers, "Come, I see we're not wanted here." And they

followed Josh to the door. Darien wondered what that memory was. That woman couldn't be Serena! That woman was skinny not half as big as Serena. He looked

to Serena and realized that he'd been in love with her ever since that day that he meet her six years ago. He didn't know why or how but he always felt this strange

attraction to her. He finally decided it was time to ask her out. Who cared about what she looked like on the outside or how much she weighed? What mattered was

what was on the inside after all and he was in love with her. "Serena, please follow me outside." "Ok." He walked outside with her following. "Serena, do you want

to come to the movies with me later?" "Um, are you asking me out Darien? Is this a joke?" "No Serena, it's not a joke. And surprisingly yes, I am asking you out. So,

what do you say?" "Uh yeah." Serena said blushing. "Six o'clock?" "Sure." "Alright. See you then Meatball Head!" Darien ran off chuckling at Serena's blushing face.

* * *

**Six o'clock**

Dingdong… Serena rushed to the door and opened it. "Hi Darien." "Hey Serena. Ready to go?" "Yep! Bye mom!" They were walking to the movie theater since Darien

said it would be better for her. They were going to watch The Mummy two since they both missed it and wanted to watch it. For all the scenes where Serena got

scared, Darien wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. The feeling of her in his arms was so familiar it made him really curious as to why. After the movie,

Darien walked Serena back home stopping in front of her house and then smiling at her as he opened the door and said, "Ladies first." She smiled and said, "Why

how gentlemanly of you!" When they stepped inside her house, she turned around and said, "Thanks Darien for everything! I had a fabulous time. The best in my

life! And thanks for helping me with the bullies. So, are we officially going out now? Like official girlfriend and boyfriend?" "Yeah we are. Is that ok with you?" "Yeah."

Darien smiled wrapping his arms around her since her parents were nowhere in sight and said, "Serena, I always meant to tell you this, I'm in love with you and

have always been." Serena said, "Really?! Well I hate to admit it but I have been too. I don't know why but it's like there's this strange attraction pulling me to you

and only you." Darien looked surprised. "Really? That's exactly how I feel!! You took the words right out of my mouth!" He bent down and captured Serena's lips with

his but as soon as he did though, a bright light illuminated the whole room coming from Serena. "Uh! Can't see!" Darien cried shielding his eyes from the light and

backing away. "Huh? What's happing to me?!" Serena felt transformed. Like her body becoming smaller and her hair becoming longer. Her face becoming smaller and

cheekbones starting to appear. When the light vanished, there stood the legendary Serenity. Then a black and white cat jumped in from the open window. "Luna!!

Artimus!! What happened to my body?" Luna smiled and said, "Serenity, I'm glad you remember! Your mom Queen Serenity sent you and the others on the moon to

earth to be reborn. But she made you look different and made your body bigger in weight and size. So that way no one would recognize you, not even me or Artimus

I'm afraid. Sorry Serenity." Serena then regained her full memories including the past and present. "Luna, this is the first time we met since we've been reborn. Why

didn't you look for the scouts?" Luna smiled sheepishly, "Well, Artimus and I forgot our past memories and we forgot what you and the scouts looked like. Please

forgive us. Nice to see you've revived too Prince Edymion!" Luna smiled at Darien who was now in his prince state, Prince Edymion. Darien smiled and said, "Good to

be back Luna!" Serena said, "All those years of teasing when I look like this? Wow, they are going to pay!" Serena looked into a mirror at herself and smiled. She

was absolutely gorgeous! Like everything a goddess was described to look like. "I'm a princess. Wow, who would have thought? I'm glad my real body returned!

Now I can actually wear cute clothes! Instead of the extra, extra large." Darien smiled, glad that her body was adjusting. "Meatball Head, you look gorgeous! Just

remember, cut down on the sweets!" Serena laughed. Then they detransformed to their civilian forms. Serena's parents came down the stairs then. "Serena? What

on earth? What was that light? Are you alright? Who are you talking to? Whose cats are these? Darien? You're still here? Serena?? What happened to you?!" Serena

sighed, this was going to take some getting used to. "Mom, dad I can explain. This'll be a LONG night!"

* * *

AN: Alright everyone, I'm done!! This story took longer than planned. I hope you all enjoyed!! Ok so in Winx, Stella turns into a hideous creature and Brandon has to

turn her back. I think it was called, "The Mirror of Truth" or something like that. I got this idea from that episode and decided to make this. Also please read "Sex,

Seduction and Serena" by Princess-Serenity-324. Her story inspired me to write. So check out her story on . Also, there will be a sequel!! I don't want to end it here.

Don't you guys want to know what happened at school the next day when Serena comes in looking like a goddess? That's why I'm going to continue this. Will

Serena get over her fear? Will the guys get jealous? Well stick tuned and you'll find out! The sequel will be called True Love Conquers All 2. Remember, this is the

time to hit that little review button on the left. Thank you for reading!! Now please be kind enough to hit the review button! Miss. Amy signing off.


End file.
